Mighty Eagle
The Mighty Eagle, also known as Mighty, is an optional, gigantic bird that can be unlocked and used in Angry Birds, Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Seasons, Angry Birds (Google Chrome) and Angry Birds Friends under specific circumstances. The Mighty Eagle, or "Mighty", is the most powerful adaption to the Angry Birds universe. Appearance Mighty Eagle appears as an enormous white and dark brown round bird with a large beak in a small curl tip and has three large black feathers on top of his head. His eyes are black and has thick brows on each side of his eyes. He also has purple eyebags under both of his eyes and has a large black feathers on his back. In his appearance in Toons and Epic, Mighty Eagle's feathers are brown and his thick brows are now smaller and his eyebags are magenta. In the film version, Mighty Eagle appears as a giant white and dark brown anthropomorphic Northern Bald Eagle with muscular and fat build and is identical to his game counterpart but with minor changes. He has a large dark brown feathered arms which he uses for flight and does not have the three black feathers on top of his head. He also has an orange feet with black claws and has large black feathers on his back. His thick brows are now messier like his game counterpart, his large beak has maintained but the back of his beak was curled when he smiles arrogantly and his eyebags are now magenta like his Toons appearance. He is the largest out of all of the birds. Birdsonality "The Mighty Eagle is deep. He is a dedicated defender of the common good. Although he is happy working independently, he likes to have support and positive feedback from others. When he sets out to do something, he gives it all he's got." - Modified from the Birdsonality Test. Personality Mighty is a very wise and powerful bird who is greatly respected by the birds. He is also happy when he gives a candy to the Blues during Hamoween. His description was updated into the movie version. TOTAL LEGEND Mighty Eagle is a legend of mythical proportions in the bird community. The birds grew up with songs and tales about his amazing adventures and heroism. Because of his giant majestic wings, he is the only bird who has ever managed to fly. In the film version, Mighty is different than his game counterpart who is wise to all the birds, he appears as somewhat of a celebrity jock who had many trophies and other things due to his heroism to protect the birds in Bird Island. He is initially lazy as seen in the movie before he shows his bravery to save the eggs. Release History Mighty was first made available in the Angry Birds episode "Ham 'Em High", launched in December 2010. It was subsequently released for Angry Birds Seasons on August 22nd, 2011 with a bug issue and was fixed on August 23rd, 2011, Angry Birds Rio on October 28, 2011, Angry Birds (Google Chrome) on December 1, 2011 and was included with the launch of Angry Birds Friends on February 14, 2012. Description Mighty is the strongest of all of the available Birds, and as such, has a limited use: If the Eagle is used on a level that hasn't been completed normally, he can't be used again on another non-completed level until a solid hour has passed. However, if he's used on a level that the player has already completed, the player won't have to wait before he can be used again. Gameplay To summon the bird, the player must first purchase him for 99 cents (only once), then on the top left of the screen during gameplay, press the same eye button used to first purchase the Eagle. If this button is tapped, all of the standard Birds will instantly disappear and a can of sardines will be on the slingshot. Then, the player must simply fire the sardines from the slingshot at the Pigs' structure. After a few seconds, Mighty will come roaring down from the skies and strike the ground with incredible force, and every pig in his path will be popped immediately and every building block completely reduced to rubble. Any missed pigs will be instead killed by a massive earthquake the Eagle causes. Also, Mighty has a unique ability-- if you place the can of sardines in front of the pigs structure, it will in turn cause him to hit the ground and spin out of control, which actually causes more damage. If Mighty is used to pass the level, zero stars will be awarded, and the standard scoring system will be replaced by a "Destruction" meter. Depending on how much damage the Eagle causes to the Pig's structure, this meter will fill up to a maximum of 100%. Scoring a perfect percentage ratio will award the "Total Destruction" feather next to the level's icon on the stage select screen. In some scenarios, the default birds will have to be used in conjunction with the Eagle to get 100%. If he is used in an incomplete level, the user cannot use the Eagle in this manner again until he either waits one real-time hour or completes the level again only without using the Eagle. When the sardines tap the ground, the Eagle hears it. He flies in to take them, once he has them he crashes to the ground and bounces off. With his aching beak, he takes an hour to recover. In the movie version, Mighty can break through everything in its path as well as taking flight with the use of his feathered arms as his wings. His power is different than his game counterpart and he was seen struggling to fly when he carries the eggs from his beak as he put them to safety. Origin of the Mighty Eagle In the animated short film, Red, Blue Jay and Chuck happily stare at some newly-laid eggs. Then, a butterfly accidentally knocks over an egg, angering the birds, thus distracting them. The Bad Piggies then took the opportunity to steal the eggs. The birds then go after the Bad Piggies to defend their eggs, in the process of destroying several small pig forts, then the pigs were eventually forced to retreat into a large steel fortified base invulnerable to the bird's effort. Suddenly, Chuck pulled out a can of Sardines as an idea to get help from the Mighty Eagle. Then, Red, in fear, went to the cave where Mighty Eagle dwells, and asked for assistance while offering the sardines. Mighty Eagle then looks at the can, and accepts the deal. The Chef Pig came out of the base later on, scouting. He was suddenly knocked on the head by the sardine can. He looked around, saw the can of sardines, and the shadow of the eagle appears. The chef panics, squeals, runs inside, takes the eggs out of the fortress, and waves a white flag, indicating a surrender, but unfortunately for him, he got crushed by the Mighty Eagle. The eggs were finally safe and retrieved to the birds. In the end of the video (Angry Birds and the Mighty Eagle), Mighty is closer to the camera making the noise of his approach and the scary music. It may scare some. Trivia *Mighty has been mentioned in the Angry Birds Peace Song, when they say "make the Mighty Eagle smile". *In the Ham'o'ween animated backstory video, The Blues (dressed as Frankenstein, the devil, and a witch) trick or treat at Mighty's cave and he gives them candy. This shows that Mighty has a relationship with the Blues. *In a previous instalment of Angry Birds Seasons, titled Year of the Dragon, *Mighty is replaced with the Mighty Dragon, which works the same way. *Mighty has Terence's corpse noises. *Mighty has visited Santa's workshop according to the Christmas comic. *The Blues in the comics have mentioned Mighty having multiple places of residence, of "rejuvenation spots". The primary appears to be high atop a cliff, as depicted in Ham'o'ween and the comics. *Mighty is the eldest, strongest, and wisest of all the birds. He was likely feared by the Angry Birds originally, since Red was very afraid to go ask him for assistance in the Mighty Eagle trailer. As seen in a wallpaper, even Terence is afraid of Mighty. But as time progressed, especially in the comics, the Birds began to be less afraid of Mighty now. In fact, the Birds not only go to him to help them stop the pigs, but in the comics, they go to Mighty for advice and listen stories that have took place a long time ago. *Another time when the Birds weren't afraid of Mighty was in the Ham 'O' Ween Animation, where the the Blues visited his cave during Trick or Treating and Mighty gave them candy. *In the Christmas comic, when Mighty visits Santa's workshop, the purple ring around his eyes are gone. (Possibly symbolizing that Mighty was younger at that time.) *In the Year of the Dragon animation descriptions and shop descriptions, it is said that Mighty transformed into Mighty Dragon, but in the comic, it is said Mighty was an old friend of Mighty Dragon and Mighty Dragon was accepted to look after his rejuvenation spot while Mighty is gone. *It seems that Mighty has a lot of different counterparts, such as Mighty Dragon, the Space Eagles from Angry Birds Space, and the Mighty Philadelphia Eagle. *On December 17, 2011, Mighty was made into a plush and was 100 dollars. This was a hard plush to find, but can mostly be found online at the Angry Birds Shop. The plush is also 18 to 24 inches big. *You will have to wait 1 hour each time you use Mighty unless you complete the level that you used him on. *Also, his cave appears in the background of one of the levels in Surf and Turf. *He is always silhouetted, except in the comics and the Power Ups shop in Angry Birds Classic. *Bubbles inflates almost as big as Mighty. *In the Trilogy version, if you get 100 percent for a level, then the feather you receive will be golden. Quotes *Not so fast! *well heres the flashback(shows the flashback) while at the moon I was about to squash barranco for trying to takeover the world but then I heard an scream which is horribly annoying and when I checked I see the gang being tourted by symbiotes poison and brainwashing enviroments and I tried to saved them but until ihe door was locked and the guards throw me away and I crashed landed onearth(flashback ends) and that was my flash back *In your face you big fat monkey! (Gets killed by Barranco with his laser gun) *This. He who read this shall Randy back to his human body. *Why isn't it working. *hey guys what's up *I was wondering if you guys have any sardines *i'll be back to angry birds island if you finally got some(throws himself to angry birds island) *So you and Margaret finally tied the knot, huh? *No, no i dont think i will *Whoa, whoa. What's this? *Okay then. Let's just... oh I wish I got a different job. *Why would they shipping to Siberia? Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member